


It Can Smell Fear

by scary_goth_mother



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Clit Rubbing, Closet Sex, Coming In Pants, Consensual Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Reader, Quickies, Short Story, Strangers to Lovers, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scary_goth_mother/pseuds/scary_goth_mother
Summary: You find yourself lost in the monster infested RPD building. Luckily you run into the devilishly handsome Carlos. He tries to lead you to safety. Until you run into something that can smell your panic.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 230





	It Can Smell Fear

You feel nauseous. Lightheaded and cold. You weren't sure how much longer you could stay in this room without food or water. It's been a little over an hour after running into one of those creatures that tried to eat you alive. You barely made it out without being scratched or bitten. The room you were in looked to be of an office of sorts. But the room had seen better days. The desk looks broken with papers scattered about. There's what looks to be old bloodstains on the floor. Red hand prints that smear into messy lines. The walls had large claw marks engraved into the peeling wallpaper. 

The whole building was in this condition. You had to get out of here. Or you would become one of them. You shakily reach a hand out towards the doorknob but halt when you hear noises on the other side. It sounds like the screeching of those horrible creatures, followed by gunfire. Cops, perhaps? You're nearly in tears of happiness and hysteria just thinking of other human life. You aren't even thinking as you fling the door open and run to the sounds of echoing gunfire. Your legs feel weak from the previous constant running but you muster on until you see a man in green with a rifle in both hands. His focus is on the creature that was previously human, staggering towards him quickly and making an ugly hissing noise. With no hesitation he shoots the thing in the head. 

You let out a surprised yelp as blood splats from it's skull and falls directly to the floor. He must of heard or saw you because as soon as the thing hits the ground, he points his weapon directly at you.

"Don't shoot, please!" 

You would of yelled if it wasn't for the risk of getting more attention from those things. But much to your surprise, he obeys your command and lowers his weapon. 

"I didn't expect to see actual life here."

He chuckles and shifts his weight, making it so that his black shaggy locks fall away from his eyes. He's fairly tall. Dark skin, obviously coated in a light sheen of sweat. It makes his quite toned arm and neck muscles much more noticeable. But you try not to pay attention to that. His bullet proof vest and the symbol patched on the sleeve. He had to be of some group. Obviously trained in weapons. 

"What are you doing here?" 

He asks you as he steps closer to you, probably to inspect you. You find that he's actually very handsome up close. You laugh joylessly and are doing everything you can to not cry in front of a stranger.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here." 

He doesn't say anything in reply but nods with a semi concerned look on his face.

"Follow me then. We'll get you out of here." 

Your heart jolts with joy and without even thinking you dart towards him and hug him tightly. He's built sturdy and doesn't budge a bit, but is startled from the sudden contact. 

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" 

You laugh again with some joy in your voice this time. He braces a large warm hand to your back and laughs as well. You realize what you're doing and immediately let go with embarrassment. 

"Sorry." 

You mutter quietly and lower your eyes. He smiles at you and if humans can purr, you swore he was doing so. 

"Don't be. What's your name?" 

He asks and it's like there's suddenly a spark between you both. You reply and he nods. 

"Carlos. Let's head out." 

His sultry tone turns back into serious and you nod in agreement. 

You follow Carlos and walk safety behind him, acting as if he was your bodyguard. It might as well of been. It's quiet between you two. Occasionally you can feel Carlos' eyes glance back at you and would give a small smile. Either out comfort or flirtatiously, either way you could feel the butterflies blooming in your stomach. It's very quiet when Carlos suddenly stops walking and curses as soon as spine chilling noises reach your ears. You nearly bump into him then become flustered when he grabs your hand.

"What are you-" 

You raise your voice in fear but Carlos uses his other hand to cover your mouth. His weapon scatters to the floor. You try and remain calm as he quickly leads you into a closet space to hide from whatever was coming. He squeezes behind you and keeps a hand over your mouth. It was obvious there was still panic in your eyes as he tries to calm and distract you from the increasing louder alien like noise. 

"Pay attention to me." 

Carlos whispers in your ear. His warm breath tickles your ear and sends a different kind of chill down your spine. 

"Relax. Don't panic." 

You try and do so, the fear decreasing and the fog of arousal setting in. It felt so inappropriate but, anything to keep from whatever was out the door from hearing you two. You wiggle slightly to get more comfortable as you knew you may be here a while. Carlos makes a low groaning noise and it doesn't register why until you feel something slightly hard grinding up against your backside. You try and look at his face for a reaction. 

"Sorry, sorry.." 

He mumbles but for some reason keeps grinding and deliciously panting. You could then sense the creature just outside the closeted room. Fear starts to build up again and the creature starts to growl. Carlos then removes his hand from your mouth and tilts your head towards him to kiss you. His mouth is warm and inviting. It relaxes you again and you melt into his kiss. The noises outside start to fade again, like the thing was starting to walk away. It dawns on you that it could smell your fear. Carlos is replacing the fear with something else. You part your mouth and lick into his. His cock twitches against you in response. He's rocking his hips against your ass and snakes a hand towards your panties under the skirt you wore. His large fingers pull the cloth aside and calloused fingertips start to pinch and rub at your clitoris. You gasp into his mouth and knees buckle. His other hand cups one of your breasts, the palm nearly engulfing it. Carlos parts his lips from yours for a moment. You gasp for oxygen. Your heart is pounding and your mind is clouded. The creature was probably long gone by now, but now you just really wanted Carlos to give you a fantastic orgasm. 

"Next time, I'm gonna fuck you." 

Carlos lowly groans and his entire body tenses and locks up as he spills inside his boxers. 

"Promise?" 

You whine and find yourself bucking your hips up into his touch. He chuckles and plunges two of his fingers in your wet cunt, thumb flicking your swollen clit. You kiss him again to muffle your cries as you reach your climax. You finally become sensitive and pull away from Carlos, batting his hands away playfully to tell him you've finished. Carlos gives you one more kiss after you two clean yourselves up. He teasingly winks and licks his upper lip. 

"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware there are no zombies in the Resident Evil series that can, "smell your fear". I just really wanted to write a quick smut with Carlos (who they made an absolute hottie!). Might come back and add more. Might not. I never know anymore.


End file.
